Previous reports suggest a possible caries protective effect of hard water, even in the absence of fluoride. This study is designed to examine caries prevalence among 6-18 year old children consuming fluoridated and nonfluoridated water having four "degrees" of hardness. Other elements in the water supplies will be matched among the populations. Examinations will include a fluorosis index, plaque and saliva samples will also be collected for later analysis.